Cole........Do You Remember Me?
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Cole's lost his memory of Phoebe and the Charmed Ones. Cole Jr. is kidnapped. Will Phoebe be able to express her love with Cole again? This story is for hardcore Phoebe and Cole fans. So enjoy and R+R. Chapter 3 is up!
1. You're One In A Million To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed enjoy this story. The first chapter is a song-fic.  
  
Phoebe was crying her eyes out. She wasn't evil anymore. Cole wasn't evil anymore. Their son wasn't evil anymore. But Cole was in serious pain. When she and her sisters destoryed the source for good they saved Cole. Leo went over to heal Cole. After he was healed he didn't go near anyone not even his son. It was because he didn't even remember anyone. But afterwards when he started talking to Phoebe he felt comfortable with her but still said that he'd feel better if he slept on the couch. It crushed Phoebe's heart into millions of pieces.  
  
Baby you don't know what you do to me  
  
Between me and you I feel a chemistry  
  
Won't let no one come and take your place  
  
Cause the love you give can't be replaced  
  
See no one else love me like you do.  
  
That's why I want to spend my life with you  
  
Wanna please you in anyway I can  
  
Wanna share my world don't you understand  
  
Cole's loss of memory was heartbreaking to Phoebe. She loved him with all her heart. But she didn't know if Cole would fall in love with her again. Phoebe went over to Cole Jr. He was crying because he was hungry. Phoebe picked him up got his bottle and sat in her chair and started to feed him. The baby reminded her so much of Cole. He had Cole's eyes and his hair. She couldn't help but get very little tears in her eyes. Piper came in to check on Phoebe. "Hey... Are you okay?" she asked. "I don't know.It's just everytime I look at this child it just reminds me of Cole even more and of the love that we had." she replied. "You mean the love that you still have. It'll come back to his memory soon." she said. "I hope so." she replied. Piper sighed and asked "Do you still wanna keep the pyro-powers?" Phoebe thought long and hard. Soon after she said "Yeah I guess so. I wanna protect my baby and Cole."  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long  
  
Piper left Phoebe's room and found that Paige was talking to Cole downstairs. "Cole I know you may not remember me but I really wanna help you and Phoebe." she said. "Everybody has been saying that. I do understand why but I just can't remember her. I really want to though. Phoebe's a good person." he replied. "Try talking to her Cole. Just try to see if her words will reach your memory." she said. She left Cole. "Any luck?" Piper asked. "A little. He's trying so hard." Paige replied. Piper nodded and they both went over to the kitchen. Phoebe put Cole Jr. down and went downstairs. She saw Cole was still sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. He wasn't crying he was just somewhat deep in thought.  
  
Turn me inside out make my heart speak  
  
Don't want nobody else you are all I need  
  
Personality(ty) in everything you do(do)  
  
Makes me love everything bout you  
  
Your smile your style so fly I can't deny  
  
I got a crush on you and that's true indeed  
  
I'm diggin you your makin me believe  
  
Phoebe went over to him and said "Hey Cole." He got his face out of his hands. "Hey Phoebe." he replied. They hugged. That's as far as Phoebe could get with Cole. Just a simple hug. She didn't even know if she was near a kiss. Phoebe had big urges to just passionately kiss him. But she knew she couldn't. "Listen I wanted to talk." he said. "About what?" she asked. "About us. Or just about the way we were." he replied. "You and I were just so in love with each other. Whenever I'd go to fight evil you'd go and say you wanted to come with me to protect me. We loved each other a lot. We were going to get married. But then when the source took over your body I didn't know I'd be marrying into evil." she said. "Am I still evil?" he asked. Phoebe put her hand on his face. He allowed her to do so. "No. You're not evil." she replied. "Do you still love me?" he asked. "With all my heart I still do. I know that you'll find it in your heart to know that you loved me too." she replied. He kissed her on the cheek. She felt so happy because of that kiss. She longed for Cole's sweet kisses. "I promise I'll try to remember." he said. They hugged again. "I know you will Cole. I know you will." she replied.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long  
  
They let go of each other. Cole kissed Phoebe on the cheek again. "I still love you Cole. I'm just going to wait until you remember our love." she said. She left Cole sitting on the couch and went on to the kitchen. Piper and Paige had smiles on their faces. "What did you see?" she asked. "Oh we just saw you and Cole hug. And him give you a kiss." Paige replied. "Now you know that he's getting closer to remembering you Phoebe." Piper replied. "I hope so. I just want him to hold me all day." Phoebe said. "Well you can do that when he remembers you." Piper replied. "Hmm. I just hope that's soon." Phoebe replied. "Me too Phoebe. I talked to him a bit. I guess Piper and I can help him remember you. So then soon after that he'll remember us." Paige replied. "Well let's get to work then. Paige you go and see if there's a spell to vanquishing the Seer. Phoebe you and I will go and get Cole Jr and start working on a plan." Piper said. "Okay." Paige replied. "Fine by me." Phoebe replied. They all went over to the living room area near the stairs to see Cole staring out in space near the window. "You see he's trying." Paige said. "I just hope he's trying hard." Piper said. "I hope he is. I just really need him to." Phoebe replied. They went upstairs. Phoebe went upstairs slowly to still get of glimpse of Cole she knew that somehow Cole would remember her. She just hoped it'd be soon.  
  
I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need  
  
anything your soul desires  
  
I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you  
  
need  
  
anything your soul desires  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
You give me a really good feelin all day long(fades)  
  
That's the first chapter. Will Cole ever remember Phoebe? Doesn't this day seem a little normal than usual to you? Stay tuned and review plz. 


	2. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy Chapter 2 of this story.  
  
Piper,Paige,and Phoebe were near the book of shadows. Phoebe didn't take Cole Jr. with her because he was sound asleep and she didn't want to disturb him. "The Seer,The Seer,The Seer....." Paige said while flipping through the pages of the book of shadows. "Ah ha..... The Seer" Piper said. "The Seer is a very helpful demon-like demon who has powerful visions of the future. Only way to vanquish The Seer is to throw an energy ball at her and say the following spell  
  
"Darkness within evil  
  
Spirits of innocence  
  
You have caused too much woe  
  
So now you must go  
  
To meet your death  
  
As heaven is not your place  
  
Your life we do erase"  
  
Phoebe then said "Whoa that long of a spell to vanquish the Seer? I mean we only had to say like a small spell to vanquish the source but it's almost like the seer is more powerful and thus more harder to vanquish." Piper and Paige nodded. "But other then the spell we don't have the energy ball." Piper said. They were silent for a moment. "Well couldn't you just make a potion just like the power?" Paige asked. "Well I could try to but I'm not sure whether or not it's gonna be a success." Piper replied. "Well Piper you should try. Cause I just really wanna destory the person or demon in this case who almost tore me and Cole apart." Phoebe said. "You mean already did but you managed to get him back." Paige said. "Yeah more like that." Piper said. Phoebe rolled her eyes. They all suddenly heard Cole Jr. crying. "Oh, be right back you guys." Phoebe said. She ran out. "The life of a parent." Paige said. "Tell me about it." Piper said. They both turned back to the book of shadows.  
  
Phoebe ran over to her room. But she then heard the crying turn into cooing. She was confused so she walked in to see Cole feeding Cole Jr. He was walking around the room with Cole Jr. in his arms saying "Shh. Shh. Shh. Don't cry now." Phoebe walked even closer. She startled Cole. "Oh I'm so sorry." he said. "No really. It's okay." she replied. "I just heard him crying and I went upstairs but I didn't see anyone so I just went in and calmed him down." he said. "Cole really it's okay. He's your son too." she replied. "That's what I'm still trying to sink through my mind." he said. Phoebe went over to him and he handed her Cole Jr. Phoebe soon rocked him to sleep and she put him down. Cole was sitting on the bed. Phoebe went over to him. "Cole, it's okay that you don't remember me yet but...." she started to say. Phoebe had tears in her eyes. Cole saw and held her for comfort. "Don't cry Phoebe. It's okay don't cry." he said. "You have no idea how much this is hurting me." she cried softly. "I think I do Phoebe." he replied. He lefted up her chin. "I do know how much you are hurting." he said. Phoebe closed her eyes and got her face down. "I'm so sorry for the way I'm acting." she said. "It's okay. Trust me Phoebe. I really want to remember you." he replied. Phoebe threw her hands over Cole. Cole held her for a while. Phoebe just enjoyed the feeling of being held by Cole.  
  
Piper and Paige were still looking at the book. Paige yawned and said "Piper I'm sorta tired of looking at the Seer so why don't we check on Phoebe and Cole Jr?" Piper was near the door. "Way ahead of you Paige." she replied. They walked over to Phoebe's room. They saw Cole and Phoebe hugging and Cole holding her. They smiled. But then suddenly the Seer shimmered in. She was wearing red anymore. She was wearing a black cloak. Phoebe got up from the bed and karate kicked her. Piper came in and used her exploding power but she just returned to her normal form. Paige went in and said "Chair!" It came to her and she bashed it on The Seer's head. The Seer turned around and lifted Paige up by her chin. "You don't know who you're dealing with do you?" she asked. The Seer eyes then turned firey and black. "No, it can't be." Phoebe said. "I'm the new source." she replied. She threw Paige aganist Phoebe's dresser mirror. She took Cole Jr with her. "Say goodbye to your precious child." she said. With one snap of her fingers she shimmered out. "Nooooo!" Phoebe yelled. "Oh no." Piper said. She ran over to Paige. She was wounded. "Leo!" Piper yelled. "Leo!" Phoebe yelled. She fell down to the ground and started to cry histerically. Cole went over to her and held her close. Piper kept on screaming for Leo. And all they could do was wait.  
  
How's that for a cliffhanger? Plz R+R. Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	3. The Rescue and The Shocking Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
"My baby......My baby........" Phoebe said softly. Leo was near Paige got the glass out of Paige's wound. He put his hands over the wound. "Leo what's taking so long?" Phoebe asked. "Paige almost died." he replied. She cried. "My baby. My baby." Phoebe said again. She kept on repeating those same words. Cole held her close and then suddenly had a flashback.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Phoebe ran over to the elevator.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, what aren't you telling me?  
  
Phoebe: Cole not now. We'll talk about it tonight.  
  
Cole: I wanna know what's wrong with my wife damn it. So tell me.  
  
Phoebe: I'm pregnant.  
  
Cole: You're what?  
  
Phoebe:Bye.  
  
*elevator door closes*  
  
Cole: I'm gonna be a daddy.  
  
*Out of Flashback*  
  
He got out of the memory and just looked at Phoebe. He kissed her on the cheek. She calmed down a little. "What in the hell just happened?!" Paige said. "Oh my god Paige! You're okay." Phoebe said. She ran over to her. "Short story even shorter, the Seer is the new source and she just kidnapped Cole Jr." Piper said. "Can you please explain the glass with the blood?" Paige asked. "You got wounded." Leo said. "My god Phoebe I'm so sorry." Paige said. "Don't be. It was the Seer. I swear she is going down." she replied. She looked at Cole. She nudged Piper. "Look." she said. Cole was staring out of the window. "He's got a memory in his mind. Get Phoebe out of here. I need to talk to him." she said. Piper nodded. "Um Phoebe why don't we go and get that potion started." she said. Phoebe,Leo,and Piper left the room.  
  
Paige walked over to Cole. "Have any new memories?" she asked. He nodded. "What were they?" she asked. "The time I found out Phoebe was pregnant." he replied. "How could you have remembered that? The source had complete and total control of you." she said. "I don't know. Every time I'm with Phoebe in a particular place or time I always get these memories coming back." he said. "Cole, you know she loves you with all of her heart and soul. Once you get your memories back you can........" she started to say. "Paige!" Piper yelled. "Oh god. Cole take my hand." she said. He did and they orbed down to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he said. "Phoebe's gone. She got sucked in or orbed in, I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Leo and I will orb down there." she replied. "Take me with you." he said. "Cole no offense or anything but number 1 you don't even remember Phoebe. And number 2 compared to us you're useless." Piper said. "I need to go down and save Phoebe. I need to save her." he said. Paige took his hand and orbed down. "Wait where are you..........Oh the next time she steps a foot in this manor she's going down." she said. "Piper come on." Leo said. They held hands and orbed down.  
  
Paige and Cole got to the underworld. "Whoa." Paige said. Cole continued to walk slowly around the underworld then he had another memory come back.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Cole and Phoebe were standing near the coronation wall.  
  
Cole: Are you sure about this? You're giving up your life.  
  
Phoebe: My life is with you and our baby. We'll be strong together. After all…we're family.  
  
*Cole kisses Phoebe*  
  
Cole: I love you.  
  
Seer: It is time.  
  
Phoebe: We're ready.  
  
*Cole holds Phoebe's hand as they make their way to the alter while chanting is heard in the background. Candles flicker brightly across the dark room. They reach the alter and step inside the triangle outlined on the cement floor*  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
He took a deep breath in and released the air out. "Another one?" she asked. "Yeah." he replied. "Why are all of these flashbacks coming from when he was part evil again?" she thought. They walked around. Cole stopped. "There she is." he said. Then blue-lights shown. "Paige you're toast." Piper said. "Shush. We found Phoebe." she said. They all looked on. The Seer walked over to Phoebe who was in the cage. "Don't be afraid." she said. "Where's my baby?" she asked. "In my chambers." she replied. "Why did you have to take him?" she asked. "He was only thing missing from the end of my cermony." she replied. "What? A child was missing?" she asked. "My sacrifice. I need to kill youth." she said. "Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! Not my baby!!!." she yelled. "You can't do anything about it. I'll kill him with you watching." she said. She flamed out. "My baby.......my baby......." she said softly. Piper,Paige,Leo,and Cole ran into the room. Piper kicked down the side of the door. "Watch out!" she said. Cole took Phoebe's hands and got her out. Phoebe hugged him. He held her close. "She's gonna.........she's gonna...........she's gonna kill my baby." she cried. "Not if I can help it. Come on we need to hide so then we can follow her to the coronation." Paige said. They hid. The Seer flamed in again with Cole Jr. in her arms. "Say goodbye to........" she began to say. "I guess mommy won't see your demise." she said. She flamed out. Paige orbed with Cole and Phoebe. Leo orbed with Piper.  
  
They got to the coronation site. Cole Jr. was in his crib cooing. "My baby." Phoebe said softly. "Here Seer. Kill the youth and you shall truly rule more." the dark priestess said. He handed her a pillow. "We don't wanna make him comfortable." she said. "It's for you to suffocate him with." he replied. "I see." she said. She went over to the baby. "Goodbye sweet youth." she said. She placed the pillow down. "Paige do something!" Piper said. "Cradle!" she said. The cradle came to Paige. Phoebe took Cole Jr. "Leo orb the baby and Cole outta here." Piper said. Phoebe gave him the baby and he orbed up. "Attack!" the seer said. "The power of 3 will set us free. The power of 3 will set us free. The power of 3 will set us free." they all said. Every demon was destoryed. "You think this is the last you've seen of me? Think again." the seer said. She flamed out.  
  
Paige orbed Phoebe and Piper back to the manor. When they got there Phoebe went straight to her baby. "Is he okay?" she asked. "He's fine. She didn't cut anything. His air-tubes are fine." he replied. "Oh my sweet baby." she said softly. She picked him up. Cole went over to her and Cole Jr. She put the baby down. She hugged Cole. Cole then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "Where did that come from?" she asked breathlessly. "I don't know but it felt great." he replied. They kissed passionately again. They went upstairs with Cole Jr. and held each other for the rest of the day.  
  
Okay I'll stop here right now. Please review. And chapter 4 will be up. 


	4. The Painful Premonitions

Disclaimer: Mesa do not ownz Charmed. I was reading all of the reviews for this story, and I have realized the pain I have put my readers in please forgive me! ^^;; Hope you like this chapter.  
  
"She said… 'You think this is the last you've seen of me? Think again.' Seer could be ready to attack at any given moment." Paige said.   
  
"Yeah I know, but Phoebe's been pretty happy these days Paige. Cole finally kissed her but he still doesn't remember much." Piper said as she mended to some plants in the house.   
  
"Yeah I know but-" Paige stopped to hear crying from the end of the stairs.  
  
"Cole? Oh my god Baby Cole! How'd you get down here?" Paige said running over to calm him down.  
  
"Amazing kid." Piper said.   
  
"Amazing and dangerous." Paige said. "Don't you ever do that again Baby Cole…you could die like that. Why isn't mommy or daddy looking after you?"   
  
"Mommy was…but she got sidetracked by thoughts and daddy's asleep." Phoebe said wrapping a pink silk night robe around her.  
  
"Phoebe this kid is like a rocket here. He's all over the place. Just a week ago I found him on the roof!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"I know I know, it's a little weird, but we'll have to get used to it. We have no other choice. This is what we witches get for having kids." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper laughed and went into the kitchen to serve breakfast.   
  
"Well Miss. Phoebe you seem to be glowing. What's up?" Paige said getting some toast.  
  
"Cole and I had a heart to heart." Phoebe said smiling.   
  
"Riight it was more like a lip to lip from my perspective." Piper said walking in with eggs, bacons, and biscuits.   
  
Phoebe looked at Piper with a fake glare and laughed. She looked down to Cole Jr. and started talking in a baby voice to just calm his nerves down.  
  
"You see what mommy has to put up with? Auntie Piper who loves to spy." Phoebe said.   
  
"Yes, but Auntie Piper can't help it if mommy and daddy are in the frickin hall way to show all." Piper said through gritted teeth, walking back into the kitchen.  
  
"HEY! Excuse the 'f' word from Auntie Piper." Paige said in a sweet voice.   
  
Phoebe started to drink some of her coffee. She was a little worried about Piper, she knew that it was a little sarcastic outburst but Piper had been very moody lately. Paige seemed to have noticed it too.   
  
"Have any idea why Piper's been so…outstandingly moody this week?" Paige asked.  
  
"Not really…and I've known her all of my life…you don't think it's because of…me having the baby though do you?" Phoebe said.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous, she was thrilled to have this bundle of joy join the Halliwell line." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah…but still Piper's always had the dream of having the first child to bear into the family. Do you think Leo can tell us anything?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I won't be able to say anything because that's strictly confidential." Leo said as he walked down the stairs.   
  
"Leo! How long have you been listening in for?" Paige said smiling slightly.  
  
"Long enough to know that I will definitely not tell the both of you a thing?" Leo said as he sat down.   
  
"Tell them what Leo?" Piper said as she headed out with more food.   
  
"Oh, hey honey! Nothing, absolutely nothing." Leo said.  
  
"Ok…" Piper said as she sat down across from Leo.   
  
Phoebe smiled slightly and pressed her hand on Cole Jr.'s forehead to cherish the feel of her baby in relief to have him back. But soon a premontion came to her.  
  
The Seer had sent demons of all kinds to the Manor. One had Cole Jr. and the others had taken Cole, in torturement since he was vulnerable. The Seer was cackling like mad sending light energy balls over to Piper, Leo, and Paige. The last that Phoebe saw was The Seer heading for her, looking deep into her eyes that soon has shone red. It appeared to be a laser vision and it was killing Phoebe very slowly and painfully.   
  
Phoebe gasped and opened her eyes. She handed Cole Jr. over to Paige and took a couple of deep breaths. She grasped onto the chair and started shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
"Phoebe? Phoebe what's the matter?" Piper said as she touched Phoebe causing her to have another premonition.  
  
She saw Piper hanging from a ceiling lair. The Seer was laughing menacingly as she sent a lightening energy ball to Piper's stomach, directly there. Piper screamed in pain and soon had become unconscious and a white cloud had come out of her stomach. The Seer had trapped it in a vial and let it disappear in an acidy type of water.   
  
Phoebe opened her eyes again and got away from Piper, breathing hard. She held on to her head not wanting to see anymore. Leo had went over to her and touched her on the shoulder causing her to scream as another premonition came.   
  
She saw Leo walking in the manor while they were under attack trying to disregard of the demons, but soon an arrow had shot through and hit Leo directly in the heart. He pulled the arrow out in search for Piper but had fallen victim to the poison in the arrow and then he collapsed down on the floor completely and died.   
  
Phoebe cried in agony which caused Cole Jr. to start crying.   
  
"No more premonitions…NO MORE!" Phoebe cried.   
  
Piper held Phoebe and it was some sign of relief that another premonition did not come to Phoebe. Phoebe cried hard and she start to shake in fear with all that she had seen.   
  
……Deep inside the lair of the Seer, she was watching by smiling menacingly.  
  
"Prepare for the future witch…for what you have seen will come true." The Seer said.  
  
Whew I'm on a roll here. An update for this story and an update for my other story "A Charming Fairy Tale" It's all coming back. LoL! Ok there's ya go! Next chapter soon, all of Phoebe's fears are starting! What will happen? Who will live? Who will die? Dun dun dun! Review! 


End file.
